


Day 50

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [50]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 50

"Two men travel back from China. Both head straight for the Lucky Cat emporium. What did they see?"

He's so much better than the skull...asks questions, even if they aren't exactly the right ones...have to remember he needs to eat, though-

"It’s not what they saw; it’s what they both brought back in those suitcases."

"And you don’t mean duty free."

"Think about what Sebastian told us; about Van Coon – about how he stayed afloat in the market."

How did he make it back so fast...

"Lost five million..."

"...made it back in a week."

"Mmmm..."

"That’s how he made such easy money."

"He was a smuggler. Mmmm."

"A guy like him – it would have been perfect."

"Businethh man... "

"Mmmm-hmmm..."

"...making frequent trips to Asia. And Lukis was the same..."

"...a journalist writing about China..."

Amazing...he just listens...to me...can't remember the last time...damn it...focus...

"Mmm..."

"Both of them smuggled stuff out, and the Lucky Cat was their drop-off."

"But why did they die? I mean, it doesn’t make sense. If they both turn up at the shop and deliver the goods, why would someone threaten them and kill them after the event, after they’d finished the job?"

Ahh, that's it!...one of them stole something...something worth millions...something worth killing for...

"What if one of them was light-fingered?"

"How d'you mean?"

"Stole something; something from the hoard."

"And the killer doesn’t know which of them took it, so he threatens them both. Right."

Hmmm...the place next to the Lucky Cat...phone book in plastic...rain? when did it rain last?

"Remind me...when was the last time it rained?"


End file.
